Je Suis Une Vipère
by Electrastar
Summary: Je m'appelle Malfoy. Non pas Drago, mais Scorpius Et je ferrais tout pour l'avoir, lui. Il ne sera qu'à moi, il n'aimera que moi. Je suis un Serpentard, je suis une Vipère...Mais je suis surtout un Malfoy et un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut SM/ASP
1. Je Suis Une Vipère

**Titre**: Je suis une vipère

**Auteur**: Electrastar

**Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling**

* * *

Je suis Blond.

J'ai les yeux Gris.

Je m'appelle Malfoy.

Je m'appelle Scorpius Malfoy.

Non je ne suis pas Drago Malfoy mais son fils. Pas vraiment facile de porté ce nom là quand on connaît le passé de ma famille. Mais c'est la mienne, je ne l'ai pas choisi. J'aurais pu être le fils Potter ou le fils Weasley, ça aurait été un peu trop beau pour être vrai. Je suis donc le seul héritier mâle Malfoy, quel honneur. Je suis donc une petite vipère comme se plaisent à raconter autour d'eux les deux fils Potter. Une petite vipère…Ils ont du confondre vipère et ver-de-terre. Mon père n'est pas vraiment fier de moi, trop petit, trop mince, trop studieux trop silencieux…Je ne lui ressemble que physiquement et encore. En réalité, je suis pitoyable à côté des autres élèves de mon année…Je ne suis pas le fils que mon père espérait avoir, ils se trompent tous sur moi. Je ne veux pas faire de sport, je ne veux pas me battre, ce que j'aime moi c'est étudier. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ? Parfois j'ai enfin d'hurler et d'arracher ce papier peint trop vert à mon goût. Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile à comprendre, je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je ne suis pas un monstre, je ne suis même pas le fils d'un héros, mon père a été lâche pendant cette guerre qui a valut tout les honneurs à la famille Potter.

Je suis une petite vipère. Sans doute. Mais surement pas pour les raisons que tout le monde pense, oui je suis à Serpentard, et alors ? Ça ne veut rien dire. Je ne suis pas une petite vipère. Je suis une vraie vipère, Calculateur, froid, méfiant, traitre. Je ne suis pas un petit pleurnichard, je suis un Malfoy, je suis fier, je suis hautain, je suis foncièrement mauvais. Et oui je suis mauvais, pourquoi ? Mais parce que je ne reculerais devant rien pour l'avoir. Avoir qui ? Albus Severus Potter. Hé oui il parait que la perversité fait partie des Serpentards, en tout cas pour moi c'est vrai. Il a tout ce que je n'ai pas, une famille unie, des frères et sœurs qui l'aime comme il est et personne n'attend rien de lui. Alors moi je le veux, je le veux rien que pour moi, qui ce petit être de perfection n'appartienne qu'à moi et à moi seul. Je veux que ses yeux verts ne voient rien d'autre que moi, que ses lèvres ne sourient que pour moi, qu'il ne prononce que mon prénom. Un jour il sera à moi. Je suis un Malfoy, je l'aurais, il sera à moi, par tout les moyens, je suis un Serpentard. Un jour il n'aimera que moi.

Et malgré tout, il est comme moi, petit, mince, studieux. Alors s'il est comme moi, il ne peut que m'aimer. Seulement il est aussi courageux et a un sens du devoir que je ne possède pas…Je suis une vipère et lui c'est un lion. Mais la vipère est plus maligne et empoisonne alors que le lion malgré son courage, n'a que la force brute. La tête l'emporte sur les muscles, j'y arriverais. De toute façon la machine est déjà en marche, je lui souris, il me sourit en rougissant, je le touche, il s'arrête de bouger, je lui parle, il bégayait. Je ne suis pas un Malfoy pour rien, oh non. Il est déjà en partit à moi, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Il ne me reste qu'une seule chose à faire pour qu'il me cède totalement, lui lancé un de ces phrases toutes faites qui servent en général à amener une fille dans un lit « _tu es mignon, tu le sais ça ?_ » Stupide, débile, mais efficace. Je sais que je l'aurais de cette manière, les Gryffondor se laissent trop avoir par leur sentiment, c'est valable pour lui aussi. De toute façon je n'ai rien à perdre à vouloir le séduire de cette manière, personne na remarquer mon petit jeu et aucune fille ne lui court après malgré son nom, elles sont bien trop occupées avec son grand frère.

Un jour je t'aurais mon cher Albus Severus Potter, tu seras à moi.

Je suis une vipère.

* * *

_Reviews?_


	2. Je Suis Un Potter

_et voilà une petite suite, forcément du point de vu d'Albus_

_Au prochain chapitre Scorpius passe à l'action!_

* * *

Je suis Brun.

J'ai les yeux verts.

Je m'appelle Potter.

Je m'appelle Albus Severus Potter.

Je suis le second fils du célèbre sorcier Harry Potter et de sa femme qui possède elle aussi une certaine renommé, Ginny. J'ai un grand frère, James, et une petite sœur, Lily. Malgré tout ce qu'on peut penser, porter ce nom illustre n'est pas vraiment facile. Je ne suis pas mon père, James lui ressemble mais pas moi. Moi je suis plus petit, plus mince et beaucoup moi courageux. Et pourtant avec tout ça je suis quand même à Gryffondor, papa dit que le sang des Gryffondor coule dans mes veines, que c'est gravé en moi. Mais moi ce que j'aime par dessus tout c'est étudier. J'aime lire et dévorer des livres plus gros les uns que les autres, la bibliothèque et un vrai refuge pour moi. Je m'y sens bien. Mes parents en rigolent et James trouve ça bizarre, il n'a toujours pas comprit que j'étais vraiment différent de lui. Il y a un point positif à porter le nom de Potter, les élèves plus forts et plus grand que moi ne me touchent pas, ils ne peuvent pas toucher au fils de celui qui a sauvé le monde des sorciers. Je suis aussi beaucoup plus calme que James, mamie dit que je suis plus raisonnable…Mais je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas. Bref, ma vie à Poudlard est un long fleuve tranquille comme disent les moldus…Enfin presque.

Je dis bien presque car régulièrement quelque chose arrive à me déconcentrer de mes précieux livres. En fait ce serait plutôt quelqu'un que quelque chose. J'ai demandé à James qui c'était il y a maintenant 5 ans, il m'avait simplement répondu «C'est le fils Malfoy ». C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris d'où venaient ces cheveux blond, presque blanc, qui me fascinaient tant. Mais le pire se sont ses yeux, on dirait de l'argent liquide, ils sont tout simplement magnifiques. Les filles parlent souvent de lui, c'est vrai qu'il est beau, je crois que sont visage efféminé y est pour beaucoup. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il ne sourit qu'à moi, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu adresser ne serait-ce qu'un demi sourire aux filles qui lui courent après. Pourtant je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'il les avait repoussées, c'est même souvent le contraire, la plupart se vantent d'avoir partagé son lit. Nous n'avons que 15 ans. Seulement, depuis à peu près un an et demi il me parle de plus en plus, il me sourit, il se met avec moi en cours. En grandissant Scorpius est devenu vraiment beau, j'en ai parlé à papa et il m'a dit que c'était la beauté naturel des Malfoy, avec une certaine nostalgie d'ailleurs.

Mais il est comme moi, même en 5ème année nous restons globalement plus chétif que les autres garçons. Ou alors ils sont vraiment tous très grands car peu de filles nous dépassent. Enfin bref j'ai du mal à tout comprendre mais une chose est sûre aujourd'hui c'est que la beauté naturel de Scorpius ne laisse personne indifférent autant chez les filles que chez les garçons, moi y comprit. Heureusement ils n'ont pas remarqué qu'il ne souriait qu'à moi. Il faut dire qu'il est habile, il ne le fait que quand nous sommes dans la bibliothèque, seuls. Parfois je deviens paranoïaque, je sens son regard sur moi et quand je relève la tête il est penché sur son parchemin en train de prendre des notes sur un gros volume ouvert à côté de lui. Je dois devenir fou. Et après quand il me regarde je rougis bêtement, et quand il me parle ses yeux me captivent et m'empêche de lui répondre. Alors il me sourit, séducteur ? Le pire je crois c'est lorsque ces mains fines et délicates effleurent les miennes, là je ne peux plus bouger. Je me demande ce qu'il me veut, mais mon intuition me dit qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je sache.

J'ai encore plus d'un tour dans mon sac, je trouverais bien.

Après tout, je suis un Potter.

* * *

_Reviews please_


	3. Je N'aime Plus Les Bibliothèques

_Suiteuhhh  
_

* * *

Journal d'Albus

_Les vacances de Pâque sont finies, demain il faut retourner à Poudlard. Papa dit que j'ai beaucoup changé pendant ces deux petites semaines mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire par là, je suis toujours le même. Enfin je crois. La rentrée promet d'être riche en événements, surtout avec Scorpius, je me demande ce qu'il me réserve. Je le saurais bien assez tôt. Mais moi aussi j'ai bien réfléchis et je compte bien ne pas me laisser faire aussi facilement, s'il croit que je suis faible il se met sa baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Je suis un Potter après tout, et mon nom n'est pas souvent synonyme de faiblesse, de calme, et d'obéissance aux règles. Je sens que je vais bien rire ! Attention Serpentard, me revoilà._

* * *

Mon père me laisse sur le quai de la gare avec un vague signe de tête pour me dire au revoir. Juste avant de partir il lance un drôle de regard derrière moi. Je me retourne, c'est la famille Potter. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose mais il est déjà partit. Cool merci papa, à cet été, moi aussi je t'aime ! Mon père est soit un coup de vent, soit un fantôme, voir les deux ! J'en ai marre. Albus monte dans le train suivit par son frère et sa sœur, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de monter aussi. Je suis des yeux mon cher Gryffondor, James part d'un côté et Lily de l'autre, il se retrouve donc seul. Mais au moment où il allait rentré dans un compartiment vide une autre Gryffondor l'appelle. Dommage, j'aurais pu me mettre avec lui dans ce compartiment vide, ça aurait été plutôt drôle. Finalement un peu plus loin il y a un autre compartiment avec quelque Serpentard de mon année, je m'installe avec eux pour le reste du voyage. On discute de tout et de rien, les filles me sourient et me lance des clins d'œil. Ils ont beau me parler je n'arrive pas à les écouter entièrement, une partie de moi ne cesse de penser à Albus. Je me demande si ses vacances étaient bien, en tout cas elles ne pouvaient pas être pires que les miennes. En plus les matchs vont reprendre dans peu de temps et je dois être prêt à affronter Albus. Il arrive toujours à attraper le vif' avant moi, ça en devient presque agaçant.

Le train arrive à destination. Les élèves se précipitent dehors, personnellement je trouve qu'on n'a pas besoin de se presser comme ça mais bon. De toute façon dés qu'on arrive c'est toujours la même chose, manger, dodo et le lendemain matin on va en cours. Je ramène mes affaires dans mon dortoir, je suis tellement mieux ici qu'au manoir…La Grande Salle est pleine mais de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Albus n'est pas là non plus, il doit être à la bibliothèque. Cette pensé me traverse comme un éclair, je récupère mon sac et cours vers la bibliothèque, en plus je suis sûr qu'il est seul, tout les autres mangent. J'arrive dans la bibliothèque essoufflé tout en essayant de le dissimuler. Je me dirige vers la section des créatures magiques, il est toujours là bas parce qu'il n'y a jamais personne d'autre que lui ou moi. Comme d'habitude je ne me suis pas trompé, il lève à peine les yeux pour voir qui approche puis se replonge dans sa lecture. Je fais mine de m'installer, un livre au hasard sur l'étagère à côté de lui et je bouquine. En réalité je ne le lâche pas des yeux, son visage a changé on dirait une réplique exacte d'Harry Potter, c'est impressionnant. Et puis ses yeux…On dirait de l'émeraude liquide ! Un jour ils ne brilleront que pour moi. Regardes moi Albus, Regardes moi bien, je suis ton présent et ton futur, regardes moi.

Il se lève sans bruit pour reposer son livre, à côté de là où j'ai pris le mien d'ailleurs. Mais Mon Gryffondor ne retourne pas à sa place, non. Il chercher un autre livre, c'est ma chance. Je vais enfin pouvoir le toucher tranquillement. Je vais aller reposer mon livre, pour ça il faut que je passe derrière lui, ou plutôt entre lui et la table, et il y a peu d'espace. Je me lève en feignent le naturel, je pause une main sur ses hanches et me glisse entre lui et la table. J'en profite au passage pour respirer son odeur et frôler son dos et ses cuisses. Je remets mon livre, dont je n'ai pas lu une seule ligne, à sa place et fait le chemin inverse. Juste avant que je ne le lâche Albus se retourne sans manifester la moindre surprise. Sa réaction me laisse perplexe quelques secondes. Une lueur d'amusement danse dans ses yeux, je n'ai pourtant rien de comique, enfin il me semble. Une joli sourire moqueur étire ses lèvres, je connais ce sourire là, c'est le mien…C'est celui que je réserve au gens que je rabaisse, le copieur ! Il se penche vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille :

- Tu sais, si tu veux vraiment me toucher essais autre chose, tu as vraiment l'air ridicule là.

- Je…, je ne trouve rien à répondre les mots sont bloqués au fond de ma gorge.

- Alors Malfoy ? Le chat à mangé ta langue ? me demande-t-il d'un air taquin.

- Non elle va très bien, répondis-je vexé.

- T'en mieux…

Il lève les yeux au ciel et me lance un sourire mi amusé mi moqueur. Voyant que je ne réagis pas, il se penche à nouveau vers moi et me dépose un baisé sur la joue.

- Et oui Malfoy, j'aurais du être à Serpentard seulement j'ai refusé, Me susurra Albus au creux de l'oreille.

Mon cerveau semblait fonctionner au ralentit, Il prit son sac et s'en alla sans rien ajouter d'autre. C'est décidé je n'aime plus les bibliothèques.

* * *

_Aller, une petite Review c'est gratuit et ça fait plaisir =)_


	4. Je N'aime Plus Les Vestiaires

_Voilà donc la suite ^^ merci à tout ceux qui suivent_

_Et Merci à_ Cha Darcy _de suivre toutes mes fics!_

_D'ailleurs j'en ai commencé une autre pour voir car_ "dernier recourt" _est bientôt terminer (plus que 1 chapitre normalement...) elle s'appelle_ "Le sang dans ses cheveux" _dites moi ce que vous en pensez c'est important pour moi car sinon je ne la continue pas.  
_

* * *

Journal de Scorpius

_Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger, Je vais me venger…Je ne sais pas encore comment mais Je vais me venger. _

* * *

« Gryffondor marque ! »

Encore 10 points pour nous et déjà James repasse à côté de mon le souaffle dans les mains. C'est un excellent poursuiveur, moi ma place était vraiment celle d'un attrapeur, je suis beaucoup plus léger. Ça fait maintenant 45 minutes qu'on tourne en rond au dessus du terrain, Scorpius à l'air assez énervé que ça prenne autant de temps cette fois ci. Le Vif' nous a échappé deux fois tout au début du match et là il est partit je ne sais où. Mais je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi on l'a raté alors que normalement on l'aurait attrapé vite, aucun de nous n'avait envie de faire de mal à l'autre. J'avais une certaine réticence à le pousser et Scorpius faisait tout son possible pour rester loin de moi…En même temps vu la manière dont j'ai retournée la situation l'autre jour à la bibliothèque c'est un peu normal. Soudain j'aperçois une étincelle dorée au pied des buts de Serpentard. Sans attendre une seule seconde de plus je fonce droit dessus aussi vite que me le permet mon balais, Scorpius me suit de près. Le vif repart vers le haut en effectuant une vrille autour des poteaux, je ne suis plus qu'à quelque centimètre de lui et Scorpius aussi. T'en pis pour lui, je le pousse dans les buts et il n'a pas d'autre choix que de quitter sa trajectoire pendant que ma main se resserre autour de la petite balle dorée. Je monte en chandelle, le poing levé pour montrer que j'ai le Vif'. Quand je tourne la tête, Scorpius est immobile sur son balai à la même hauteur que moi. Il esquisse un léger sourire avant de descendre pour rejoindre son vestiaire.

« Gryffondor gagne ! »

Tout le monde m'applaudis et une fois arrivé au sol, l'équipe se jette sur moi, mon frère le premier. Il me sourit et me serre dans ses bras, il me dit qu'il est fier de moi et que papa le sera aussi dès qu'on lui aura dit. Tous les élèves qui étaient pour Gryffondor tiennent absolument à me dire bravo. James me jette un coup d'œil pour savoir s'il doit les faire partir mais je lui fais signe que non, ce n'est pas la peine. Même McGonagall descend sur le terrain pour me féliciter. Au bout d'une demi heure les élèves me laisse tranquille, tout ceux de l'équipe ont déjà prit une douche et sont partit. J'ai le vestiaire pour moi tout seul, enfin un peu de paix ! Je jette mes habits dans un coin, prend une serviette et un gel douche puis me précipite sous l'eau. Pendant que je me délecte de l'eau chaude je repense à ce match. Ça n'a pas était facile cette fois, Scorpius s'est bien battu mais je reste le plus fort, papa dit que j'ai ça dans le sang. N'empêche que ce sourire me parait étrange et puis il ne s'est toujours pas vengé du coup de la bibliothèque…A sa place je l'aurais fait dés le lendemain…Je le sens mal. C'est un Serpentard, il me le fera payer c'est certain mais plus il attend plus je sais que ça sera dur pour moi. Dans un sens il me fait peur. Papa m'a dit un jour qu'avec son père ils se faisaient les pires vacheries et qu'ils passaient leur temps à se battre avec ou sans raison. J'espère qu'on n'en arrivera pas là avec Scorpius, en dehors d'un terrain j'ai horreur de me battre…

Je coupe l'eau et sors de la douche ma serviette autour de la taille. J'entends la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrir derrière moi, surpris je me retourne…Je crois que l'heure de la vengeance à sonner, c'est Scorpius qui vient d'ouvrir la porte et qui la referme derrière lui. La ressemblance avec son père est vraiment frappante, on dirait Drago au même âge, ou presque. La même silhouette grande et mince, le même air aristocratique, le même visage…Sauf que Scorpius ne met pas de gel pour garder ses cheveux blonds argenté collés sur sa tête comme sur les photos que j'ai vu de son père. Lui les garde naturels, en bataille devant ses yeux et sur sa nuque. Ça lui donne un petit côté rebelle. Un rebelle en costume, qui lui va très bien d'ailleurs. Il s'approche de moi, j'ai l'impression d'être le paysan et lui le Roi, un Sang Pur dans toute sa splendeur et ce n'est pas de l'ironie. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai qu'une simple serviette autour de la taille et bizarrement j'ai peur là. Scorpius est en face de moi, à quelque centimètre de mon visage. Sa main glisse le long de ma joue et s'arrête au creux de mon coup. Ma main libre se pause sur ses hanches, je suis incapable de réfléchir ou même de réagir. Il dépose lentement ses lèvres sur les mienne mais sans plus et je me laisse faire. Il délaisse mes lèvres puis me dépose un autre baisé mais dans le coup. Il recule afin de mettre une distance respectable entre nous.

- Tu vois Potter, il ne faut jamais jouer à ça avec un Malfoy, tu devrais le savoir pourtant, me lance t'il en souriant comme un enfant qui vient de réussir une bêtise.

- Tu mérites vraiment ta maison Malfoy, répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

- Merci du compliment mais…Tu devrais y être toi aussi, dit' il en souriant à nouveau.

Il tourna les talons mais s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas. Il me regarda par-dessus son épaule puis retira l'anneau d'argent qu'il portait à la main gauche. Il le lança à mes pieds et s'en alla sans se retourner. Je me baisse pour ramasser l'anneau, c'est un Dragon en argent extrêmement pur dont la queue fait le tour du doigt pour se terminer au niveau de son épaule. Ses yeux sont verts, deux petits émeraudes brillants. Je le passe à ma main gauche sans réfléchir, c'est décidé je n'aime plus les vestiaires.

* * *

_Hep toi là, ne parts pas sans me laisser un petit mot voyons_ =D


	5. Je Préfère Les Salles De Classe

_Tout est dans le titre ^^ Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que je suis allé voir Albus dans le vestiaire de Gryffondor. Un doux supplice pour lui et un vrai bonheur pour moi, d'ailleurs j'ai remarqué qu'il porte mon anneau et exactement à la même main et au même doigt. Les yeux du petit dragon me rappelle vraiment les siens c'est pour ça que je le lui ai donné. Je me demande s'il le porte comme un signe de sa vengeance prochaine, histoire de me le rendre, ou s'il le considère comme un cadeau. Mon père va hurler quand je lui dirais que j'ai « perdu » l'anneau qu'il m'a offert…T'en pis. Je crois qu'il sera encore plus en colère quand il apprendra que je veux me faire percer la lèvre, mais bon comme il le dit si bien, je suis un Malfoy et les Malfoy obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent. Il me semble quand même qu'Albus prend vraiment le Dragon comme un cadeau, tout à l'heure je l'ai entendu dire « c'est rien juste un cadeau, t'occupes… » J'espère qu'il s'agissait bien l'anneau. Il a quand même beaucoup changé au niveau caractère, même les filles qui ne le regardaient pas trop avant commencent à lui tourner autour de manière assez insistante. Elles n'ont pas encore compris ce que signifiait cette bague, Albus est à moi et à personne d'autre. Bientôt elles devraient se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas libre, si ça continu à ce rythme il n'y en a plus pour longtemps. J'ai peur et en même temps hâte de savoir ce que sera sa vengeance, car il va se venger c'est sûr il a dit lui-même qu'il aurait dût être à Serpentard…

Le cours de potion passe très lentement. Albus est assit à côté de moi comme d'habitude mais j'ai l'impression qu'il met un point d'honneur à me frôler à la moindre occasion. Je lui jette un regard glacé et lui me répond par un sourire. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de jouer à ça, j'aimerais bien suivre le cours pour avoir mon examen ! Heureusement pour moins personne ne semble avoir remarqué son petit manège, mais il est temps qu'il me laisse tranquille jusqu'à la fin du cours. Je commence à le connaître, le seul moyen qu'il me fiche la paix c'est d'allé plus loin que lui. Je fais mine de me pencher vers le chaudron pour jeter un œil à la potion, au lieu de ça je pause ma main sur sa cuisse. Il se raidit et recule, en colère. Voilà, j'ai gagné, en tout cas pour le moment. La fin du cours se déroule sans accroc, Albus se tient loin de moi pour éviter tout contact. On attend immobile que la potion se finisse, on est très en avance sur les autres. Je commence à avoir sérieusement faim…Je verse un peu de nôtre potion dans une fiole et l'apporte au professeur. Nos deux noms écrit côte à côté…ça me plait beaucoup. Quand je retourne à ma place il est déjà partit, en même temps c'est la fin du cours il est sans doute allé manger. Je range mes affaires sans me presser, de toute façon je n'aime pas quand il y a trop de monde dans les couloirs. Mais il y a un truc qui cloche…Ma plume ! Oh non, ma belle plume d'aigle noir ! Si je la perde papa va me tuer ! Il l'a payé très cher…en plus la pointe est en argent…Je me mets à quatre patte et commence à chercher.

- Monsieur Malfoy, m'interpelle le professeur, que faites-vous ?

- Je cherche ma plume Monsieur, elle a dut tomber…

-Très bien, dans ce cas fermez la porte en sortant s'il vous plait.

- Aucun problème Monsieur, Bon appétit.

- Merci, vous aussi.

Je me relève pour faire le tour de la classe, elle n'a pas dut tomber bien loin quand même…c'est juste une plume. Adossé à ma table je scrute le sol en direction du grand bureau noir. Rien du tout. Pas la moindre trace de ma plume entre ma place et le bureau, le seul endroit où je me suis déplacé pendant le cours. C'est quand même étrange…La lourde porte de la salle se ferme doucement dans mon dos. Je me retourne vivement, prêt à assassiner la personne qui vient me déranger. Et là surprise, qui n'en est pas tellement une, C'est Albus qui se tient appuyé contre la porte un sourire douteux accroché aux lèvres. Même de là où je suis, c'est-à-dire à l'autre bout de la pièce, je peux voir l'espièglerie briller au fond de ses grands yeux verts. Un large sourire dévoile ses dents blanches alors qu'il s'avance vers moi d'une démarche plutôt…aguicheuse. Malgré les quelques centimètres qui me permettent de le regarder de haut il m'intimide, je pensais l'avoir calmé tout à l'heure…Je me suis trompé, je crois que je l'ai déclenché à la place. Entre ses doigts tournoie doucement ma belle plume noire, plus besoin de la chercher. Il est tellement près de moi que je peux admirer les moindres détails de son visage, la pâleur de sa peau met en avant ses cheveux foncés et ses immenses yeux verts. Je peux voir l'ombre délicate de ses cils s'étendre sur ses joues et le rose humides des ses lèvres si tentantes.

- C'est ça que tu cherches Malfoy ? Me murmure-t-il en caressant doucement mon cou avec ma plume.

- O...Oui, me contenté-je de bredouiller.

- Alors qu'attends-tu pour me la reprendre ? Susurre Albus à mon oreille.

-Je…Je ne…je ne sais p…pas.

Sa proximité me fait perdre la tête alors que l'autre jour dans les vestiaires c'est moi qui suis allé le cherché de cette manière. Je suis incapable de lui résister et…Il est incapable de me résister. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'arroseur arrosé chez les moldus il me semble…

- Moi, je sais…

Il me regarde comme un loup affamé qui vient d'attraper sa proie favorite. C'est un prédateur, un démon, envoyé pour me faire sombrer en enfer et j'y plonge à corps perdu. Sons souffle frai heurte le mien et chaque fibre de mon être l'appelle. Sa main libre passe derrière ma tête et me tire vers lui sans brusquerie, ses lèvres froides s'emparent des miennes brûlantes. La plume tombe dans un long mouvement gracieux à nos pieds. Je m'empare de ses hanches fines et lui dans mon cou, nos capes glissent aux côtés de la plume sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Sa peau glacée se réchauffe peu à peu sous mes baisés, Ses mains fines ouvrent ma chemise et j'ouvre la sienne. Haletant, il s'écarte un peu de moi ses mains toujours pausé sur mon torse et les miennes dans son dos. Il approche son visage de mon cou et mordille doucement ma peau laiteuse puis se recule complètement, je suis contrains de le lâcher. Il se baisse pour ramasser nos capes et la plume, il me rend la mienne et remet la sienne sans me regarder. Il dépose la plume sur la table derrière nous, nôtre table. Son sourire malicieux et son coup de langue sur ses lèvres me laisse comprendre qu'il veut plus mais qu'il préfère jouer encore un peu. Il m'accorde un dernier baisé langoureux avant de faire demi-tour.

- Au fait, je garde le Dragon si ça ne te gêne pas, me lance t'il en souriant comme un enfant.

Il s'éclipse avant même que je ne puisse lui répondre. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'attends avec impatience le moment où je me vengerais…C'était beaucoup mieux que les fois précédente, je préfère les salles de classes.

* * *

_Viens par ici toi, oui toi là...Une petite reviews avant de partir :D_


	6. Je Préfère Les Clairières

_Désoler pour l'attente mais j'étais en vacances ^^_

_séquence émotion._

* * *

Journal de Scorpius

_C'est un cauchemar…Je vais me réveiller…Pitié…Laissez-moi mourir…Tuez-moi…_

Ça fait maintenant trois jours que Scorpius est partit. Son père est venu le cherché il avait l'air paniqué, je n'avais jamais vu la panique sur le visage de Scorpius et ça m'a transpercé le cœur. J'ai eu tellement mal que j'avais l'impression de souffrir avec lui. Heureusement il est revenu aujourd'hui mais malgré tout je sais qu'il ne va pas bien, je le sens, c'est instinctif. Nôtre petit jeu va devoir s'arrêté pendant un moment je ne supporterais pas d'abuser de lui alors qu'il est triste. Il faut que je lui parle mais sans que je lui saute dessus ou l'inverse même si c'est très tentant. Je crois que je n'oublierais jamais cet instant ou Drago Malfoy est entré dans nôtre cours de métamorphose, le visage empreint de douleur. Il a demandait à parler à Scorpius et ils sont partit discuter dans le couloir. Scorpius est entré dans la salle quelque minute plus tard complètement bouleversé. Il a bafouillé au professeur qu'il devait absolument partir avec son père puis il a jeté pêle-mêle ses affaires dans son sac. Je suis à côté de lui en métamorphose et je pouvais voir ses mains tremblées de manière incontrôlée. J'avais une énorme boule dans la gorge, j'avais peur. Avant de me tourné le dos Scorpius m'avait lancé un dernier regard, emplit de larmes. L'envie de le suivre me tordait le ventre mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais rester à ma place et ne rien dire…

Aujourd'hui on est dimanche et il fait vraiment beau, grand ciel bleu et chaleur. Mais je n'ai le cœur à rien, je me contente de fixer le plafond de la salle commune déserte. Les rires des autres élèves qui s'amusent dans le parc parviennent jusqu'à moi mais ils ne font que me rendre encore plus triste. Au déjeuné ce matin James était en face de moi, il me lançait des regards suppliants pour que je mange. Je ne lui ai jamais dis mais je crois qu'il sait que Scorpius compte beaucoup pour moi, mais il ne l'a jamais dit à papa et maman. Il avait sans doute peur que je me laisse mourir de faim s'il ne revenait pas. Mais ce n'ai pas de ma faute la seule vue de la nourriture me donne la nausée et l'odeur me fait vomir. J'ai tellement peur…Si jamais il ne revient pas je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Son visage, sa voix, son regard, ses mains, sa peau, ses lèvres… Je n'arriverais pas à me passer de tout ça, je ne pourrais pas me passer de lui. C'est impossible. Un léger « tic tic » me sortit de ma rêverie, je tournais lentement la tête pour voit d'où ça venait. C'est en me retournant complètement que je compris. Un magnifique hibou attendait que je lui ouvre la fenêtre, une lettre dans le bec. Ça doit être pour moi puisque je suis seul. Je lui ouvre doucement et il laisse tomber un bout de parchemin plié en deux puis s'envole sans plus de cérémonie. Perplexe, j'ouvre ce petit mot qui m'est apparemment destiné.

_Je t'en supplie Albus ne me laisse pas tout seul… Je suis dans ta clairière, tu t'en souviens ? Celle où tu va lire parfois…J'ai besoin de toi S'il te plait…Je viens juste d'arriver mais ça ne va pas du tout…Je t'en pris viens…_

_S.M_

A la lecture de ce mot mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. La peur me saisit à la gorge et je sens mon cœur s'emballé comme jamais. Que c'est il passé pendant ces quelques jours ? Pourquoi Scorpius me supplie ? Un Malfoy ne supplie jamais ! Un Malfoy ne montre jamais ses émotions…Même papa me l'a dit. Scorpius…Je fourre le bout de parchemin dans ma poche et me rue dehors, heureusement les couloirs sont déserts. Je dévale les étages comme je ne l'avais encore jamais fais, comme si je volais par-dessus les marches. L'angoisse me serre le ventre, je n'ose même pas penser à ce qui l'a mit dans cet état. D'ailleurs je me demande comme il connaît ma clairière je ne la lui ai pas montré il me semble…Ce n'est pas important. Je revois ce mot qui m'est destiné, sa magnifique calligraphie déformée par ses tremblements. Scorpius…Je n'ai jamais vu la tristesse planté ses immondes griffes dans son joli visage. Je traverse le château, le par cet une partie da la forêt. L'air brûlant enflamme ma gorge, j'ai mal. Mais jambes me font souffrir, mon souffle est haletant j'ai l'impression de prendre feu mais de l'intérieur. Je m'arrête à quelque mètre de l'entrée de ma petite clairière, celle que j'ai découverte en me perdant. Appuyé contre un arbre je reprends mon souffle pendant quelques petites minutes puis j'avance en lutant contre ma peur.

- Scorpius…

Je murmure son nom, ça m'a échappé. Il est là, assit au milieu de ma petite clairière. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un enfant terrorisé en face de moi. Ses jambes sont ramenées contre son torse, maintenus par ses bras tremblant. Sa tête est enfouit entre ses genoux, son corps est secoué de sanglots. J'ai mal. Scorpius…Je m'approche de lui lentement, mon cœur va bientôt traverser la poitrine. Il m'entend et lève un peu la tête puis se laisse tomber sur le dos. Etalé de tout son long à même l'herbe son corps ne cesse d'être secoué. Une fois à côté de lui les larmes me piquent les yeux. Je contemple son visage d'une pâleur mortelle, ses lèvres ternes et ses yeux rougis à force de pleurer. Je vois ses larmes roulées aux coins de ses jolis yeux et se perdre dans le blond presque blanc de ses cheveux. La tristesse de son regard me transperce encore mieux qu'une flèche, quelques faibles sons s'échappent de sa bouche, il parait soulagé de me voir mais il n'arrive pas à parler. C'est une image que je ne veux absolument pas garder en mémoire, Scorpius si faible, si triste…Non. Il lève les bras vers moi comme pour saisir un nuage et je referme mes doigts sur les siens. Les manches de sa chemise tombent légèrement mais assez pour que je frisonne d'effroi, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ses poignets si fins, si blanc sont striés de plusieurs petits sillons rougeâtres. Du sang. Je cesse de respirer.

- Fait-moi oublier Al'…, Sanglote t'il, Fait-moi tout oublié…

- Oublier ? Mais oublier quoi ? Explique-moi Scorpius…

- Mais tout…Ma mère…L'hôpital…sa maladie…La mort…La vie…Tout. Fait-moi tout oublié je t'en supplie…

Je me laisse tombé à genoux à côté de lui puis prend délicatement son visage pâle entre mes paumes, son regard est suppliant, il a mal. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de céder à sa supplication si je veux apaiser son cœur. Alors je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse doucement. Il s'accroche à mon coup comme si c'était ça dernière chance de survie, c'est à ce moment là que je mesure réellement l'ampleur de sa détresse. Ses mains passe sous mon t-shirt et me le retire pendant que les miennes lui enlève sa chemise. Ses mains enflamment ma peau et je sens la sienne brûler à chacun de mes contacts, sa respiration est saccadée et il laisse échapper quelques gémissements. Ses mains caresse mon dos, il m'en demande plus je le sais mais j'ai peur et je crois que lui aussi. Il me retire mon pantalon et moi le siens non sans appréhension mais j'ai du mal à réfléchir correctement, avant même que je le temps de comprendre son corps nu caresse le mien de manière peu catholique. Je ne sais plus très bien ce qui se passe mais il y a une chose dont je suis certain c'est que Scorpius est à moi. Je sens ses mains dans mon dos, son cœur qui bat, ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa peau brulante, mon corps dans le sien, entremêlé. Je sens son souffle dans mon coup, ses ongles dans ma peau, ses gémissements qui glissent à mon oreille, son corps sous le mien, son corps en extase, qui se cambre.

Je me demande combien de temps va mettre cette petite bulle de bonheur autour de son cœur pour éclater. Mais malgré tout ça, une chose est sûre, je préfère les clairières.

* * *

_Attend toi avant de partir, laisse moi un petit mot!_

_So automatisch_...


	7. Viens Suis Moi

_C'est bientôt la rentré et je suis en internat alors je ne pourrais plus poster aussi souvent..._

_Mais restez fidèle! _

* * *

Journal d'Albus

_Es ce que je vais avoir ces foutus BUSE ?_

Les BUSE sont dans deux jours et je commence à en avoir réellement marre de réviser, de toute façon c'est trop tard pour apprendre quoi que ce soit maintenant, les dés sont jetés. Ce matin je me suis encore levé avant tout le monde et je ne suis franchement pas d'humeur à ouvrir un livre mais pour réaliser mon projet il faudrait qu'Al soit d'accort ce qui n'est pas gagné…Quand je suis sortis des cachots le château était complètement silencieux, même pendant les jours chômés réservé aux révisions les élèves font les marmottes ! L'avantage de se levé tôt c'est qu'on peut profiter du parc sans que personne ne nous embête. Ça sera encore une belle journée, je me demande si je n'aurais pas un peu trop chaud avec ce que je porte. En me levant j'ai mis ce que j'avais sous la main c'est-à-dire un jean, un t-shirt noir avec les motifs bizarres blancs et mes converses noires. Mais ma tenue n'est pas importante. Je monte jusqu'à la volière pour chercher mon hibou Elios. Je me demande pendant combien de temps encore le climat de paix qui s'est installé entre Al et moi va durer. Nous n'avons jamais parlé de ce qui s'est passé entre nous quand je suis revenue à Poudlard après avoir apprit la maladie de ma mère…C'est tabou. J'arrive au pied de la tour Gryffondor, je confie mon mot à Elios et il s'envole en direction de l'une des fenêtres ouverte, celle d'Albus.

_Descend :D j'ai des projets pour aujourd'hui mais je ne sais pas si tu vas être d'accort !_

_S._

Elios ne tarde pas à me rejoindre et Al me fait signe qu'il arrive. Je caresse les plumes soyeuses de mon hibou et lui ordonne de repartir à la volière. En fait au fond de moi ce tabou me fais très mal, j'aimerais qu'on se dise tout et pourtant ce n'est pas le cas…Je n'attends pas très longtemps avant qu'Albus me rejoigne essoufflé. Il me sourit et m'embrasse en guise de bonjour. Je lui retourne son sourire et l'entraine dans le parc en direction du saule cogneur.

- Qu'avais-tu à me proposer pour aujourd'hui ?

- En fait…J'aimerais qu'on sorte, qu'on aille se promener autour de Prés-Au-Lard…

- Et nos révisons ? les BUSE sont dans deux jours !

-Aller Al sois cool ! Il faut bien qu'on décompresse un peu avant sinon on va mourir de fatigue devant nos parchemins.

- …Bah après tout. Bon d'accort va pour une sortie à Prés-Au-Lard ! On y va comment ?

- Viens suis moi.

Je me dirige vers le saule cogneur et à l'aide de ma baguette j'appuis sur ce fameux nœud dont m'a parlé mon père. Albus me suit sans hésitation, comme s'il connaissait déjà ce passage. Après tout nos pères étaient ici en même temps ils doivent tous savoir où sont les passages secrets. Je passe devant et éclaire le chemin avec ma baguette, lui me tient la main on dirait un enfant. Cette pensé me fait sourire malgré moi. Au bout de quelque minutes je fini par voir de la lumière, ça doit être la cabane hurlante comme me l'a indiqué mon père. J'éteins ma baguette, monte les marches cassées et pousse ce qui ressemble à une palette. Je me hisse sans difficulté hors du trou (il manque beaucoup de marches) puis j'aide Albus à monté. Au moment où je m'apprête à sortir il me retient par le bras et me montre le sol le visage fermé. Au début je ne distingue rien du tout puis sous une fine couche de poussière je me rends compte que des mots sont gravés dans le parquet sans doute à l'aide d'une baguette.

_« A Severus Rogue, le plus courageux des Serpentards, reposez en paix._

_Harry James Potter »_

Albus Severus Potter…Je me sens terriblement mal, ça doit être dur pour lui. Je le prends par la main et l'entraine dehors, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on reste enfermer ici, un peu d'air frai lui fera du bien. Il s'assit sur un rocher et fixe le sol, moi je reste devant lui mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas consoler quelqu'un, on ne m'a jamais apprit…Je pose ma main sur son épaule mais je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'il faut faire, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Au bout d'un moment il relève la tête et me sourit. Je suis soulagé parce que je commençais sérieusement à paniquer même s'il ne le voit pas. On est comme ça chez les Malfoy, froid, distant, renfermé. Mon grand père me dit toujours que ceux qui montrent leurs émotions sont des faibles et des incapables. Un Malfoy doit rester digne en toute circonstance, c'est une espère de dignité aristocratique qui est inscrit dans mes gênes, elle fait partie de moi. Bizarrement le nom de Malfoy continue d'imposer le respect alors je dois continuer à l'honorer.

- Excuse-moi Scorpius…

Je souris mais ne répond rien, je suis censé répondre quoi ? Aucune idée. On passe la journée à nous promener autour de Prés-Au-Lard, nôtre repas s'est composé de friandises que j'ai achetées quand on commençait à avoir vraiment faim. Personne n'a l'air surprit de nous avoir alors qu'il n'y a aucun autre élèves de Poudlard. En même temps avec le frère d'Albus et sa jolie petite bande qui se promène tout le temps en dehors de l'école…On discute de tout et surtout de rien avant que les BUSE ne commencent, il faut bien qu'au se relaxe un peu sinon je crois qu'on va finir par exploser. Mais nôtre acharnement à un but précis, si nous obtenons nos BUSE avec au minimum un E dans chaque matière nos parents nous autorisent à passé une bonne partie de l'été ensemble. Ou plutôt, mes parents sont d'accort, et ceux d'Albus aussi, pour qu'il vienne au manoir. La journée touche à sa faim, il faut bien rentrer à un moment où à un autre de toute façon ! Avant de redescendre dans le tunnel je retire la poussière de l'inscription faite par Potter père et je pose délicatement les fleurs que nous avons cueillit devant la cabane hurlante. Dans quelques jours elles seront complètement sèches, peu être que nous reviendrons pour les changer…Albus reste immobile devant les mots de son père, perdu dans ses pensées. Je le tire délicatement par le bras.

- Aller on rentre…Viens suis moi.

* * *

_Allez une petite review...:D_


	8. Vas Y Je Te Suis

_Et oui c'est la rentrée et je suis en internat ^^ alors désolé mais les chapitres seront beaucoup plus espacés!_

_Bonne rentrée à tous!_

* * *

Journal de Scorpius

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il va vraiment venir !_

_

* * *

  
_

Mon père m'a amené au manoir Malfoy deux jours après que nous ayons reçu les résultats. Scorpius et moi avant réussit nos Buse au la main, loin devant James qui semblait un peu jaloux. Scorpius était sûr qu'on y arriverait ! Quand mon père a vu qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de m'emmener au manoir il ma regardait bizarrement et après il avait l'air ailleurs. Il est vraiment bizarre mon père parfois. Mais comme il m'avait promis que je pourrais y aller il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Grâce à nos efforts je peux passer tout le mois d'aout au manoir ! On y est allé en transplanant, Il était plus nerveux que moi. Je sais qu'avec le père de Scorpius ils se battaient souvent quand ils étaient à Poudlard, c'est Hermione qui me l'a dit une fois à noël. Quand on est arrivé au manoir j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais me décrocher la mâchoire, il est vraiment immense et magnifique, autant que ce que Scorpius m'a décrit si ce n'est plus. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit si peu nombreux à vivre dedans. Même le domaine autour de la maison est immense, je suis sûr de me perdre, heureusement que j'ai Scorpius comme guide ! Scorpius et Monsieur Malfoy son venu à nôtre rencontre lorsqu'on était sur le chemin entre les grilles imposantes et l'entrée du manoir. Nos pères semblaient gêné de se revoir, ils n'ont échangé que les politesses de bases puis mon, père m'a embrassé et il est partit.

-Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là, s'écria Scorpius sans s'apercevoir du manège de nos pères.

-Moi aussi, Je me tourne vers son père, Je vous remercie de bien vouloir m'accueillir ici Monsieur Malfoy, vôtre manoir est magnifique.

Il me sourit brièvement.

-Je suis content que le manoir te plaise, Scorpius te feras visiter nôtre domaine si tu le souhaites.

Cette fois c'est Scorpius qui me sourit. Il ressemble à son père c'est extraordinaire. Un elfe de maison arrive en courant et s'incline devant Monsieur Malfoy. Maman dit toujours qu'elle aimerait en avoir un pour l'aider à la maison.

-Monsieur Malfoy m'a appelé ? demanda l'elfe de sa voix fluette.

-Oui Mery, amène les affaires de Monsieur Potter dans sa chambre et rappelle à tes compagnons qu'il faut rajouter un couvert à chaque repas jusqu'à la rentrée.

-Bien Monsieur Malfoy, dit Mery en s'inclinant devant nous.

Il attrapa mes valises et transplana. Le père de Scorpius prit congé et se retira dans le manoir. Scorpius avait pour projet de me faire visiter le domaine de sa famille toute la journée. Une journée c'est énorme mais vu la taille de leur propriété il faut bien ça. Il commença par les jardins de sa mère, je crois que je n'avais jamais vu autant de fleurs et d'arbres au même endroit, on aurait dit un parc. Scorpius me précisa que ça mère n'avait pas d'autre occupation que de faire pousser ses fleurs, après elle en faisait des bouquets pour parfumer le manoir. Les Malfoy avaient également une partie de la forêt ainsi qu'un lac où il promit de m'amené le lendemain. Un peu plus loin du parc, derrière le manoir il y avait un autre bâtiment. Quand je l'ai montré à Scorpius il m'a sourit et ma tiré par le bras pour y aller. J'entendis des claquements sur les dalles ainsi que des ébrouements. Se sont des écuries !

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais des chevaux.

-Ce sont ceux de ma mère en grande partie, répondit Scorpius tout sourire, Ambre et amande sont à moi.

Il me désigna les deux premiers box. Au dessus de la première porte il y avait le nom d'Ambre et à l'intérieur Une magnifique jument brune très clair aux crins noirs. Dans celui d'à côté il y avait une jument tout aussi belle Aux crins blancs éclatants et à la robe beige, presque blanche. L'animal me regardait d'un air intéressait, ses grands yeux bleues fixaient sur moi.

-Et tu sais monter à cheval ?

-Bien sûr, sinon elles ne seraient pas à moi. Tu sais Al' à par lire il n'y a rien à faire ici quand tu es tout seul. J'ai appris parce que je n'avais personne pour jouer avec moi.

-C'est triste…

-Bof, répondit Scorpius en haussant les épaules, Ambre et Amande se montre souvent plus intelligentes que la plupart des gens.

Je lui souris et il me rendit mon sourire. Il passa le reste de la matinée à me faire visiter l'extérieur de Manoir. J'appris que ses grands-parents étaient partis en France, je pense que c'est à cause de moi mais bon. Il me montra le reste des jardins et la fontaine, je n'avais jamais vu un endroit comme ça, on se croirait au XVIII e siècle. Scorpius doit vraiment s'ennuyer ici tout seul, il n'a ni frère ni sœur…Même si parfois James et Lily m'énerve je suis bien content qu'ils soient là. Au repas de midi j'ai fais la connaissance de sa mère. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de chercher très loin pour comprendre d'où vient la beauté de Scorpius. Avec le physique de sa mère et le physique de son père il ne pouvait qu'être beau ! Elle semble se remettre doucement de sa maladie et j'ai la vague impression que c'est un sujet tabou entre eux. Madame Malfoy est aussi grande et blonde que son mari, une peau pâle et des longs cheveux bouclés. Il n'y a que ses yeux qui ne correspondent pas totalement puisqu'ils sont très bleus alors que ceux de Scorpius et son père sont gris. Mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange ici, je n'avais encore jamais vu d'enfant vouvoyez ses parents…Pauvre Scorpius, la vie ici ne doit pas être palpitante.

Après qu'on ait fini de manger il me fit visiter l'intérieur du manoir, c'est pire qu'un labyrinthe ! Des couloirs et des portes dans tout les sens. Le rez-de-chaussée comporte le Grand salon, la salle à mangé et les cuisines. Au premier étage il y a toutes les chambres. Scorpius m'a montré la sienne et elle est immense, au moins autant que celle de mon frère, de ma sœur et de moi réunit. Sont lit est plus grand qu'un lit deux places normal, en bois noir et à baldaquin, il a un grand bureau assortit à son lit avec un canapé également noir en face d'une très jolie cheminée. Tout est vert et noir avec beaucoup d'argenterie, normal c'est Serpentard. Au mur il a quelques affiches de Quiditch mais surtout beaucoup de toile représentant ses chevaux, un lac, la forêt, les jardins et une de ses parents. Dans un coin à côté de l'armoire il y a une étagère avec tout le nécessaire de peinture. Il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il savait peindre, ni qu'il montait à cheval d'ailleurs. Ma chambre est juste en face de la sienne. Elle y ressemble au niveau du mobilier mais elle est très impersonnelle. Par contre nous n'avons pas le droit d'aller au troisième étage. Scorpius dit qu'il y a les bureaux de sont pères et de son grand-père, seul une partie de la bibliothèque lui ai accessible. Au quatrième étage, il y a les chambres des elfes et le grenier.

Avant le repas nous retournons aux écuries, Ambre et Amande sont tellement belles que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y retourner. Pendant que je caresse la tête de la jolie Amande Scorpius se colle contre mon dos et pause ses mains sur ma taille.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu aimais les chevaux ? Souffla-il à mon oreille.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu en avais, répondis-je du tac au tac.

Il rigola doucement et m'embrassa dans le cou.

-Tu sais monter à cheval ?

-Un peu, j'ai arrêté il y a longtemps ma mère avait tout le temps peur pour moi.

-Bon alors demain on prendra mes deux belles et on ira au lac.

-Arrête je vais être jaloux d'elles, dis-je en souriant.

Il rigole et me prend par la main en souriant.

-Aller viens on rentre ça va être l'heure et si on est en retard ma mère me tue.

-Vas-y je te suis ! Sinon je vais me perdre ici…

* * *

_Aller, mettez plein de reviews que je sois contente quand je rentrerais vendredi :D_

_Pour donner une idée, nous sommes à peu prés à la moitié de cette fic ^^_


	9. J'ai Un Problème

Oui je sais, les chapitres ne sont plus aussi régulier...Mais je suis en internat et en première L alors niveau écriture j'ai déjà mon compte la semaine entre mes différents commentaires de textes...Désolé.

Merci à **Cha Darcy** qui laisse toujours un petit mot et qui est la testeuse officiel d'une autre fic à venir, _Ma Vie De Paillettes_. Merci à **Paprik** et **Violine** qui lisent depuis le début, merci à **Slaavy**, **Chachou210390**, **Hamataroo**, **Lilywen**, **Iarapips**, **Lola75**, **Tylia-Sama**...et à tout les autres...

* * *

Journal d'Albus

_Elle est tellement belle Amande…_

_

* * *

  
_

J'ai laissé mes rideaux grands ouvert pour être réveiller dés qu'il ferait jour. Seulement j'avais oublié que le soleil se levait aussi tôt en été…Mery est arrivé dans ma chambre alors que j'avais à peine posé le pied par terre. Parfois il me fait peur. Il m'a demandé ce qui me ferait plaisir pour mon petit déjeuné mais comme j'avais autre chose en tête je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait me faire ce qu'il voulait. Je me suis directement mit en tenue d'équitation et comme Albus fait la même taille que moi je lui ai sortit de quoi s'habiller. Sa chambre est juste en face de la mienne, il y a peu de chance que quelqu'un me voit entré et sortir. Par chance il n'a pas fermé sa porte à clé, je l'ouvre sans bruit et me glisse à l'intérieur. Les rideaux entre ouvert diffuse une douce lumière dans sa chambre, pas suffisamment vive pour le réveiller. Comme je m'y attendais il dors à point fermé, étendu sur le dos dans son grand. Quand il dort comme ça on dirait un bébé c'est vraiment adorable. Je pose les affaires que je lui ai préparées au pied du lit. Il n »y a pas un seul bruit, seul le soufflé régulier de sa respiration casse ce silence absolue. Je me pense vers lui et effleure doucement ses lèvres avec les miennes, puis ses joues et en cou. Il soupire et commence à ouvrir les yeux en me souriant. Je le trouve mignon comme ça, à peine réveillé.

-Lèves-toi trésor, on ne va pas tarder à partir, soufflai-je à son oreille.

Il me regarde un long moment puis fini par sourire.

-Tu m'énerves, dit-il simplement en se levant.

Je reste assit sur son lit pendant qu'il enfile les habits que je lui prête. Je crois que dorénavant le matin je viendrais le réveiller juste pour avoir le plaisir de le voir s'habiller. Quand on descend prendre nôtre petit déjeuner Mery nous a déjà tout préparés : Chocolat au lait, tartine de confiture maison. Je l'aime bien cet elfe. Albus n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir un elfe qui lui prépare à manger et qui débarrasse à sa place, il est gêné ça se sent. Je me dépêche de manger pour que son calvaire dure moins longtemps et c'est soulagé qu'on quitte la salle à manger. Dehors l'herbe et les fleurs de ma mère sont encore humides de rosée et le ciel est encore un peu rose par endroit. Il n'y a pas un seul nuage je pense que ça va être une belle journée. On se dirige vers les écuries, Ambre et Amande nous ont entendu arriver, elles ont passé leur jolies tête par-dessus la porte de leur box pour nous voir. Comme d'habitude elles m'accueillent avec un petit hennissement, les autres chevaux, ceux de ma mère, ne prennent même pas la peine de se lever. Au final Albus n'a pas trop oublier comment brosser correctement un cheval, j'espère juste qu'il n'a pas oublié comme tenir dessus. Même si elles sont gentilles elles peuvent avoir peur et s'emballer. J'ai confié Amande à Al', j'ai l'impression qu'il l'aime beaucoup. On les selles et on monte, sans trop de difficulté pour Al'.

-Où allons-nous ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, dis-je perplexe, il me semble qu'on devait aller au lac non ?

-Oui mais c'est loin ?

-Assez, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Mery à mit de quoi manger dans la sacoche de mon tapis.

Je prends le chemin de forêt habituel pour aller jusqu'au lac, c'est vrai qu'il est loin du manoir mais le domaine Malfoy est assez immense. La plupart des fermes aux alentour sous louées à ma famille depuis plusieurs générations et les prés sont également loué mais pour mettre des moutons, des vaches ou des chevaux. En été je vais souvent au lac même s'il n'y personne pour m'accompagné, il y a des moments où je ne supporte plus l'atmosphère du manoir. C'est tellement grand que parfois mes parents ne s'aperçoivent de mon départ qu'à mon retour. Je suis bien content qu'Albus soit là sinon je ne sais pas à quoi j'occuperais mes journées…A peindre sans doute. Lui il semble fasciné par l'étendu des propriétés et par la taille du manoir. Je préfèrerais avoir une maison normale avec une famille normale plutôt que tout ça. On n'échange pas un seul mot de toute la promenade, on se contente de profiter de la forêt de l'air frai. Quand on arrive au lac, on attache Ambre et Amande à une barrière, mise là exprès, sous les arbres. Pour les soulager on leur retire les selles et les tapis qu'on étendant dans l'herbe pour les faire sécher. Je crois qu'il ne doit plus être très loin de midi car mon ventre commence à crier famine. Pied nu au bord du lac, on mange les sandwichs que Mery nous a préparé.

-Scorp' ?

-Oui ? Dis-je la bouche pleine.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

Silence.

-Pardon ?!

Il me regarde d'un air blessé.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, répéta t-il.

-…

Il se lève et me lance un regard noir. Je ne peux pas…

-C'est quoi ton problème hein ?! Je t'ai donné tout ce que je pouvais ! Et toi tu n'es pas capable de me dire je t'aime ?!

Je me lève à mon tour, en colère. Personne ne manque de respect à un Malfoy, même lui. Il ne peut pas comprendre…Il ne comprendra pas.

-Oui j'ai un problème ! Et mon problème c'est toi ! Tu me rends fou je n'y peux rien, je ne peux pas te dire ça ! Je n'ai pas étais élever comme toi, je ne l'ai jamais dis et personne ne me l'a jamais dit, pas même mes parents ! Si tu crois que je peux te dire ça comme ça tu te trompes ! Je ne sais pas faire, tout comme je ne sais pas consoler quelque. Je ne peux pas…Je ne sais pas…

Il me regarde au bord des larmes et me tourne le dos pour remettre ses chaussures. Sans ajouter un seul mot il selle Amande et s'en va. Je mets quelques minutes à réagir puis finalement je le suis. Il ne sait pas comment j'ai été élevé, il ne peut pas comprendre. Un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais, un Malfoy ne dois pas dire ça, c'est être faible…L'amour rend faible et un Malfoy n'est pas un faible ! Je ne suis pas faible ! Tout ce que je lui ai dis est vrai, il me rend fou, sons sourire, son visage, sa voix, ses yeux…Mon problème c'est lui…Le problème d'une vie. J'ai poussé Ambre à son maximum pour rentré le plus vite possible, Amande est déjà là. Je me dépêche de la desseller et pars en courant vers le manoir. Al' monte les grands escaliers le plus vite possible, sans se retourner. Il manque de bousculer mon père qui descend vers les jardins. Je sens les larmes coulés lentement le long de mes joues alors que je monte l'escalier à mon tour. Mais mon père me coupe dans mon élan et m'attrapant par le bras. Il scrute mon visage et je croix que c'est la première fois que je vois de la tristesse sur le sien. Il me serre doucement contre lui, un geste dont je n'ai absolument aucuns souvenirs.

-Restes là, j'y vais.

Il tourne les talons et prend le même chemin qu'Albus. Pourquoi d'un seul coup mon père se met-il à agir comme un père normal, me prend dans ses bras et s'inquiète pour moi ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas comprit…J'espère qu'il n'a rien comprit…C'est toujours permit de rêver…

* * *

_Alors? Oui je sais je suis une méchante avec eux! Bouh honte à moi mais laisser moi un mot!_

_Y en plein plein qui lise, qui mettent en alert et tout mais qui ne me laisse rien et ça m'nerve beaucoup je dois dire..._


	10. Je Ne Peux Pas

Désolé pour cette longue attente! J'ai beaucoup de devoirs notamment commentaires de textes et dissertations...

Ne soyez pas inquiet! Je travail toujours sur _Ma Vie De Paillettes_ dont je viens d'envoyer le chapitre 3 à **Cha Darcy**.

* * *

Journal de Scorpius

_Pardonne-moi…S'il te plait._

_

* * *

  
_

Même si ma vue est brouillée par mes larmes j'arrive à retrouver mon chemin. La même phrase résonne encore et encore dans ma tête « je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas » Ces mots m'ont transpercé le cœur et me l'ont arraché sans remords. J'ai tellement mal…Scorpius…Je cours à travers le manoir jusqu'à l'étage des chambre, je rentre dans la mienne et ferme la porte à clé. Pourquoi il ne peut pas ? Je lui ai donné autant que je le pouvais et même plus ! Je n'ai même plus le courage de regarder ma mère en face, elle ne sait absolument rien. Ça fait plusieurs années qu'il me tourne autour pour en arriver là ! Je n'aurais jamais dut lui céder, jamais ! Je me laisse tomber sur le grand lit, la tête sur l'oreiller et je pleurs. Je pleurs toute les larmes de mon corps, ne me souciant même plus du bruit que je peux faire. J'ai mal…Chacune de mes respiration est douloureuse, mon corps entier est engourdit mais une seule chose occupe mes pensées, une seule personne. Scorpius. S'il ne même pas alors pourquoi il a jeté son dévolu sur moi ? Si c'était que pour le sexe il a toutes les filles de Poudlard à ses pieds, alors pourquoi MOI ? J'en peux plus de ce garçon, il me complique la vie…Mamie avait raison, j'aurais dut me trouver une copine, une fille jolie et gentille. Mais NON ! Il a fallut que ce soit lui. Pourquoi les Malfoy sont toujours liés aux Potter ?!

_Toc Toc Toc_

-CASSES-TOI ! FOU MOI LA PAIX JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !

-Ce n'est pas Scorpius, répond une voix trainante et grave.

La porte fait un petit clic puis s'ouvre lentement. Fou de rage je me retourne mais ce que je vois le fige dans mon élan de colère. Monsieur Malfoy se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, baguette à la main, c'est lui qui vient d'ouvrir. Il referme la porte à clé derrière lui et pose sa baguette sur le bureau. En le voyant j'ai l'impression de voir Scorpius plus tard, le même regard, le même visage, le même maintient mais surtout les mêmes cheveux blonds. Il est pâle, comme son fils, enfermé aussi, alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il est mal à l'aise ? Je croyais que les Malfoy devaient toujours rester maître de leurs émotions ? Il prend la chaise du bureau et s'assied devant moi, à côté du lit. Il reste là, immobile, à me fixer pendant un temps qui me semble interminable. En le voyant face à moi, aussi mal à l'aise, j'ai arrêté de pleurer.

-Albus, je suis venu parce qu'il faut qu'on parle. Qu'on parle de toi et…de mon fils.

Son visage grave et sérieux m'empêche de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. J'ai l'impression qu'il sait tout alors que je suis persuadé que Scorpius ne lui a rien dit.

-Je crois qu'il faut que je te parle sérieusement, je n'ai pas envie de voir mon fils unique malheureux. Et non, ajoute t-il en voyant que j'ouvre la bouche, Scorpius ne m'a rien dit j'ai deviné par moi-même.

Il scrute mon visage, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il chercher mais il semble rassuré.

-Tu vois, Scorpius n'a pas était élevé comme toi, il y a beaucoup de chose qui te semble naturelle alors que lui ne les connaît même pas. Il n'a ni frère, ni sœur et je n'ai jamais étais capable d'agir comme un vrai père avec lui, contrairement au tiens. Il ne connaît que les règles du manoir et celle que je lui ai inculqué. Malheureusement je n'ai pas put lui apprendre ce que moi-même je ne savais pas…L'amitié, la compassion…L'amour aussi.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, j'ai l'impression de voir Scorpius. La même expression de tristesse perpétuelle qui semble inscrite à jamais dans ses traits.

-Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour qu'il ait la même chance que toi. Je ne suis pas un bon père Albus, et je n'ai pas eu un bon père. Je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner, je te demande de le comprendre et de comprendre ce que moi aussi j'ai fais.

Il soupire et se lève lentement, comme si ce qu'il venait de me dire l'avait profondément fatigué. Mais moi je veux savoir…Comment ? Je me lève et je pose ma main sur la poigné de la porte avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'ouvrir. Il me regarde, surprit devant la détermination de mon regard.

-Comment vous avez fait pour comprendre ?

Il baisse les yeux comme s'il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait me dire. Un Malfoy ça baisse les yeux ?

-Disons que même si je ne connais pas bien mon fils, j'ai étais élever de la même manière. Je sais à quoi ressemble un garçon comme lui quand il est amoureux alors qu'il ne devrait pas l'être. Scorpius a fait la même erreur que moi…Enfin, c'était une grossière erreur dans mon cas, mais ce n'est peu être pas trop tard pour vous.

-Comment ça vous avez fait une erreur ?

-C'était une autre époque tout ça Albus, ça ne sert à rien de remuer le passé. C'est de l'histoire ancienne…C'est terminé…ça fait plus 20 ans que c'est terminé…Mais vous, vous avez encore le choix alors ne gâchez pas vôtre chance. Ne faites pas comme moi, je n'ai pas envie que mon fils unique devienne comme moi, je ressemble déjà suffisamment à mon père.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de rajouter quelque chose d'autre, il s'en va. J'ai la nette impression qu'il m'en a trop dit. Je me demande de quoi il parle quand il dit que Scorpius a fait la même erreur que lui. Aimer est une erreur ? Ou alors c'est la personne qu'il a aimé qui était une erreur. Il a fait comme son fils, il a jeté son dévolue sur la dernière personne qu'il aurait dut fréquenter ? Si ça s'est terminé il y a plus de 20 ans ça veut dire que c'était pendant qu'il était encore à Poudlard…Ou alors juste après. J'ai l'impression que c'était pendant les deux, Qu'un Malfoy vienne se confier comme ça ne présage rien de bon. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il a toujours l'air aussi triste, si on l'a empêché d'aimer alors ça fait plus de 20 ans qu'il à le cœur en morceaux. Si Scorpius n'a jamais reçu aucune marque d'affection, je comprends qu'il ne puisse pas m'en donner mais quand même…Il pourrait faire un petit effort, je ne suis pas n'importe qui. C'est surement pour ça que ses parents lui ont acheté Ambre et Amande. La vie avec lui risque de ne pas être facile si je ne peux jamais comprendre ce qu'il ressent…Je soupire et sèche mes joues une bonnes fois pour toute, bien décider à aller lui parler. Je sais que je suis parti au quart de tour mais ça m'a fait tellement mal…Je sors de ma chambre, je me demande si je dois en parler à mon père…

Mon père ?! Ho non, ho non pas ça…Parfois j'aimerais mieux être un troll. Je m'arrête au milieu du couloir et m'appuis contre le mur pour réfléchir. Ça fait combien de temps que mon père à quitter Poudlard ? Pas loin de 25 ans je crois…Une erreur…La même erreur…L'amour…Interdit…Plus de 20 ans. Il savait ! Il savait que j'allais comprendre…Il l'a fait exprès. Monsieur Malfoy est toujours triste, toujours…A cause de mon père. Si Scorpius a fait l'erreur de s'enticher d'un Potter alors lui à fait exactement pareil…Il y a plus de 20 ans. Finalement j'avais raison, les Malfoy sont toujours lié aux Potter. Et maintenant il va se passer quoi ? Que va faire mon père ? Lui non plus il n'est pas débile, il aura vite fait de comprendre. Pourquoi le fait d'imaginer mon père avec celui de Scorpius, faire comme nous, me dérange ? Tout semble si simple avec Scorpius quand on est que tout les deux…Mais pas mon père ! Non, pas nos père ! C'est peu être pour ça que papa semblait ailleurs à chaque fois que je mentionné Scorpius, il ressemble tellement à son père…Il faudrait vraiment que je lui parle…Il faudrait aussi que monsieur Malfoy parle à son fils. Je me demande dans quoi je suis encore tombé, je crois que mes vacances seront tout sauf reposantes. J'arrive finalement à la porte principale, Scorpius est assit sur les marches et ses épaules sont secouées, il pleure. Je lui ai fait du mal. Je me mets devant lui et quand il me voit il pose sa tête contre mon ventre en bafouillant des excuses.

-Je ne peux pas…

-Je sais…je suis désolé, dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Monsieur Malfoy se tient devant la grande porte, en haut de l'escalier. Il nous regarde encore plus triste que d'habitude, grâce à lui je n'ai pas perdu Scorpius…Mais lui a perdu mon père il y a 20 ans…Je ne veux pas finir comme ça…Mon père doit le savoir.

* * *

Lalala _Reviews?_ Lalala


End file.
